Danganronpa's Village Of Death
by Litzel
Summary: WARNING! I am still not a very good writer. Do not expect too much from this, That being said... Oh the city, The fresh smell of that classic, Well, City smell. How could it be even better? Add a few hopeful and happy students into it and sprinkle in a bit of fun. Then, Have them kill each other for the sake of fun!
1. Cut To The Chase! Character Intros!

There I was, In the middle of a dusty and misty church. It seemed abandoned. The walls were covered in moss. The windows were the typical ceramic and for the most part, It was dirty. Nothing could say otherwise. Infact, I didn't even know how I got here. Before I could even think to consider, Something started...whispering?

The last thing I remembered was being invited to the Town Of Hope, Registered by A Plus Academy..Only the best of the best were allowed in.

Of course you can't actually join A Plus Academy, They invite you.

The place was basically a college but only the people who were the best at what they do could be invited in. Something like the best writer or musician. I believe they were called ultimates?

"Hello. Hello. Hello" Whatever they were, they said it like an echo. "Ah yes. My name is…...da duh….da duh...da duh...WISP!" The thing yelled and just like that behind the podium appeared a ghost like small little creature.

"Well? Cue the clapping!" No one clapped. The ghost seemed disappointed in a childish way. "Alright fine. We'll talk about what's going on here. Go introduce yourself." The thing called Wisp commanded us. By this point I didn't even know anyone else was here.

I turned around and saw a group of interesting faces. It was actually kind of surprising. I knew who I was, The ultimate analyst. I was a regular excited female. Nothing much, I was known for being kind of smart in most of my classes but that was really just about it.

Eventually the room was a flurry of words. It was practically impossible to hear anything. That is until some guy came over to me."Hello?" I said kind of curious. "Hello!" The other guy smiled with a thumbs up straight at me.

After that no one said anything. The feelings was just like when in a movie a tumbleweed flies by after someone says something awkward

. "Wow...You sure look good." The taller man said straight towards me. I was pretty sure we got a few weird looks but...he just said that to a random girl? I would've blushed but someone tall and tired looking walked in between us.

"Both of you need to stop." "Oh?" The stronger man said. He seemed almost angry. In an instance he changed his expression.

"Well hey! My name is Derick, Nice to meetchya!" I continued, "My name is Quele" This person, Presumably Derick was just someone that just made you smile. I couldn't tell how but it was true, He was just like a shining beacon. The other intruding person spoke with their arms cross.

"Name's Dwain, The Ultimate Butler. Don't get that wrong though. I do not care for you." I just met this person and he was already acting cold.

"Oh yeah! I'm the ultimate uh...knight." To finish the introduction between us I said, "Ultimate Analyst here." We exchanged a few looks. The knight seemed fascinated by these findings. It wasn't long though before we split off, We simply got bored of each other after talking about random trivial things.

I looked around. Most people seemed to be busy talking to others or something special. I was forced to look out the window for a while. All I saw was actually strange; clouds everywhere like a huge thunderstorm was passing by but without rain or...well, thunder.

Someone must of eventually noticed me and came over. This time It was a blonde headed tallish guy with a skinnier complexion. "Hello?" I asked uneasily.

This guy was actually normal looking. The others I've met didn't seem so...just i don't know..It was weird

"Hey there! My name's Len. I'm the ultimate architect." He finished his sentence with some type of passion. To be honest, being so passionate about his ability was something I could not do. "Hey, Hey. I'm the ultimate Analyst, Quele." That's all I had to say.

"Oh really? Can you guess my favorite color?" I got questions like this all the time. They were very annoying actually. Sometimes there'd be variations like favorite movie or favorite song but in the end it was the same old boring thing.

"Sigh...Orange?". I literally just looked at his suit and came up with an answer. "HOLY BANANAS. YOU'RE RIGHT." Once again we got a few looks from others, causing slight embarrassment.

He continued to annoy me with random questions. Each time they got worse and worse, I was seriously going to snap if this continued. I wasn't the type to snap often, It seriously not just ruined reputation but was just bad. I was probably overreacting this all…?

"Well? Are you gonna answer me?" The boy turned almost aggressive towards me. He poked me a few times while I was thinking, I noticed that but never took too much thought into it. "Oh um...Sorry, I think I um...Need to go to the bathroom!" I blurted out. Without thinking, I ran into the crowd leaving Len right in the dust of confusion.

I looked back to see if he had gone. Looked like he was only just standing there wondering what just happened, I almost felt bad for running off but it had to be done or a really big storm would of went through. For a while I was standing around, Awkwardly trying to pretend to be talking to someone. I actually tried so hard that I even started mouthing words as if I was in a conversation.

Eventually I knew I'd have to stop. I looked for someone unoccupied. Almost everyone seemed to be chit chatting and even if I did see someone open it'd be a person I've already half met. Instead of continuing looking I just thought about the situation I was in for a bit longer. I woke up in the middle of this strange church place which seemed to be somewhere in a town and before i knew it, Ghosts appeared and gave me orders. The weirdest part was that I was actually accepting this. I looked over to see that Wisp thing from earlier, Now sitting and and humming some actually pretty catchy song. "Hey, Wisp was it? What the hell is going on?" I asked in a form of rage

"Oh, I said I'd get to that in a sec. Please continue to talk"

"No! Just-W-What is going on for god's sake?!" I got progressively louder and louder with each word.

"Talking. Well, It's what should be going on! Now go and talk!"

"NO!" I yelled. Just now did I realise all of the room's eyes were on me. I stopped and looked back at the crowd with discomfort. _Does anyone else care?_ It didn't matter to me anymore.

"Hey Misses, Are you ok?" A louder voice came to ear. It was like some type of game show host yelling in my ear for their new game competition. I looked around to see where it was coming from. Then I laid eyes on some guy with a magician's hat with red rings around it with a typical black clothing and a white tie.

"H-huh? Uh me?" I looked at him with suspicion. He seemed pretty...unnatural? I didn't know what to make of it really

"Yeah you silly!" He responded cheerfully. His voice was nice to hear, In an enthusiastic way if anything. Plus he spoke with such pure elegance that no one could mistake in hearing it.

"O-Oh. Hello." I finally responded. And what a response it was. Seriously? A stutter then a hello? I was quite frankly having a harder time coming up with a worse response. Somehow I just couldn't get my mind off it.

"It's Rocco here! The Super Awesome Ultra Magician!" As he...yelled that, He took off his top hat to reveal at least fifteen doves. Honestly, He could of easily had kept them in here but why introduce himself like that to me? Even so how did he keep them in there? Each thing he said I got even more confused.

"Well, I'm Quele, The Ultimate Analyst." That's all I had to say.

"Cool! Hey wanna see a trick?" He offered to me. It seemed like he was really enthusiastic about the whole thing so I had to at least give it a try.

"Alright lay it on me."

"Alright!" In the next second he pulled a hare out of his hat. Honestly I didn't know what I was actually expecting. For sure though it wasn't this.

He showed me a few different tricks that were actually pretty amusing. I couldn't explain most of them since they were actually so interesting and different.

I slowly got bored of them. You can really only do something for so long before you get bored, So naturally we said our goodbyes for the time being and I moved onto Morton. What a guy he was

"HELLLLLLO!" That was the first thing he said to me. In that moment I knew he would be an interesting fellow.

"H-" I didn't even get to finish the word "hi." I guess he had a small amount of patience

"Hey! Know where the bathroom is?" He looked at me with a worried look. There was no better way to explain it.

"What? Are we like already friends?"

"The best!"

"But I just met you!" I tried to argue with someone who was probably crazy. "Hey you better tell me where they are! I know you know! Ya know?" He went against me, trying to get an answer out of something I didn't know.

"Nope. Sorry."

As I continued to try to defend myself someone else with a dark blue gown of some sort and dark big blue cape with stars on it came walking over to me. He was an eyesore. He looked kind of tired and was kind of like the guy who worked at a magic show, This was no Rocco however.

Somewhere, Rocco sneezed. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Anyways please continue!" Luvenia looked at him with astonishment

Meanwhile this new person walked over to me with a complaint. "Can you two stop talking? You're actually kind of annoying." The guy was staring at both of us equally.

"Yes! I'm sorry master!" Morton looked over at him like some god. I kept myself quiet.

"Good, Now I'd like to say I am Merlin-" Before he could state his ultimate, Which I thought he would do considering that's what others did.

"Wizard?" Morton assumed

"No, I hate when people say that." Merlin responded with a bit of anger in his voice "Ultimate Hacker."

"Sorry Master!" Morton said again with twinkles in his eyes "Oh and BTW I am the Ultimate Director!" He then smiled

"I already knew that." Merlin said. Somehow, I didn't believe him at first but there was no reason not too.

Morton turned over to me and whispered in my ear, "This guy is C-R-A-Z-Y!"'

"I heard that." Merlin put this finger up. He didn't seem very annoyed, just added the fact in.

"Abort mission!" Morton kind of yelled and actually ran off. It reminded me of something I did earlier with Len. Looks like the feelings was mutual.

I was going to say something to the other guy, Merlin, But he was already gone before I could say anything. I whispered goodbye to myself anyways however before finding someone else.

Next off I found some very tired looking person who seemed kind of weak. There was nothing better to do than walk up to him, So I did

He gave me side-eyes and kind of smirked. I caught onto what he was doing immediately - Make fun of me. For what though? My hair was fine...My posture was ok...I couldn't think much else he could even begin laughing at. I stopped myself from making about it, I've never even met this guy before.

"Hello! I'm Jake Zeez, The Ultimate Animator! I'm also a writer,drawer, and painter!" He didn't seem to brag with his talentful promotions.

"Oh really? Prove it! Oh, And I'm Quele! The Ultimate Analyst" I joked around with him.

"Ok, Here." He took out a pad of paper from his pocket of his gray suit he was in. He had really dark bags under his eyes.

He continued to write something down very fast. It looked like he was scribbling and was creating loud noises with his pencil on the paper. He was actually writing so fast I thought he was burning the paper.

"Done!" He turned the pad around to make it look straight at me. It was a picture of me sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. There was no color but it looked just like me, but in a park. Infact it was actually pretty. I mean, It was of me so that was to be expected.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You hate it don't you!" He turned around to put his back towards me. I grabbed down onto his shoulder to try and reassure him. "No No! I was simply amazed with how good it is!" I noticed I was starting to sweat. "Oh! Thanks...Really." Was he...crying?

He turned around and once again ran off. This was the third time today someone would run off. It was kind of becoming a gag by now.

Next up was a taller, darker skinned lady who was staring off into the window. I decided she was the perfect person to say hello to. I didn't really know what to expect

"Oh! Hi!" She got to me before I could talk to her. She turned around. I guessed she just had good senses which was kind of cool in a way.

"Hi!" I said, It actually sounded really lame. I sounded like some random stranger walking up to someone, I mean, That _is_ what I was to her but still…

"Hey Hey! I'm the ultimate cop! Nice to meetcha!"

"Wow...I'm the Ultimate Analyst! Quele."

She nodded happily. The tension between us was kind of weird...No one was doing anything. It was Derick all over again.

"Hey! Why are we standing so close to me!" I looked at our distance. I seemed to actually be less than three feet from her, Which was publically known as "perverted".

"O-Oh...I'm sorry!" I backed away a bit with heat on my cheeks. Good thing we were getting along really well. I sighed. She looked at me again weirdly. "Alright well I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" She responded to me and watched me as I walked away. It was actually kind of creepy. She just stared… for too long…

Next on the list of people was a girl in a black and white shirt with regular black pants. She had shorter hair and looked pretty normal, At least compared to the others.

Next to her was a taller girl in a white classy jacket with a necklace and some shades. She looked just like a new yorker on their way to a movie that they were starring in. I kind of recognised the lady. If I was correct she was Kacey Lovo. The other, I was unsure of.

"Oh hello there Quele! I'm Kacey Lovo!" The girl looked at me with a tongue sticking out. She gave me a thumbs up to add to the quirk.

"Hey! I'm Qu-Wait what? Are you psychic?" I was about to introduce myself like I normally did but this probable hollywood star just guessed my name

M"Oh no! You're Quele right? I know you from Witter!" Of course she did. Out of all the embarrassing places to meet it was Witter.

"Oh." I said. There wasn't much more to say. I posted a lot of different content on Witter so I didn't know what she expected of me. This was both good and bad.

"BTW! This is Silaz the Ultimate Mime!" Kaceymoved her hand near the mime to show her in a fabulous fashion.

"Oh, I'm guessing she doesn't talk?" Silaz nodded with my guess. Apparently I was right.

"Alright! Oh and btw again - Have you seen my awesome blog?" Kacey looked at me, amazed despite me not saying anything.

"Blog? Umm, Perhaps are you talking about the Life Of A White Girl?" I took a while to say it. She had many blogs for different things but her most famous was the one I said.

"Yeah! I remember putting you on one of my posts!" She said with a rub of her head. I was kind of embarrassed about the fact. Why though was the question. Being featured on a famous person's blog was naturally a dream for many. Not for me however.

"Really? That's cool! Thanks!" I was trying to make small talk at this point. Lying wasn't usually my thing.

"Pfft, It's nothing!" Kacey half-laughed. Silaz meanwhile waved her hand and blushed. I was almost going to clap but I kept myself from doing so. The situation was awkward enough.

"Alright well I'll see you guys later!" I smiled and began walking away.

"Ciao~"

Next up was a black haired girl. She was a bit taller than some I've seen and was looking at the floor whilst crouching. She was kind of scary to approach at first. Someone staring at the floor was not normal. At least she moved around to show she wasn't dead.

"Hi!" My brain said no to talk to her but my emotions told me otherwise. I had to introduce myself to most of these people if I were to be with them for a while, It's what everyone else was doing anyways.

"...Hello?" Long trip to that one.

"I'm Quele! The Ultimate Analyst." She seemed to laugh a bit at that for some reason.

She took a while to say something else, When she actually did I was kind of happy for her. "I'm Salena Gonaza, The Ultimate Politician."

Now that I looked at her again I could definitely see her like that. She was a bit older looking and had a black suit on so a Politician actually made some sense for once.

"What was it you needed?" She gave me a sharp look that could instantly kill most animals.

"I-I just wanted to say hi." I didn't have one, But this girl just gives you an inferiority complex without trying.

"Oh is that so? Sorry for acting rude." She actually bowed right there in front of me.

From insulting me to bowing to me. I couldn't tell if she had a split personality or not. This was not something that I've seen from anyone else so far.

To follow up with her change in personality, she smiled. I wasn't honestly expecting her to do that.

"Hey so what do you do for a living?"

"Do Politician stuff." That was the direct answer she gave me. She seemed to like cutting to the chase

"Besides that."

"Ehh, I like to explore the woods and stuff. Sometimes I collect things from places too."

I looked at her with a surprised look. Each second she changed her entire personality. Not too long ago she was mean, to nice, to just revealing.

"What kind of things do you collect?" I asked curiously

"Oh I don't collect that much. When I do it's usually just random things like cool rocks or something." She went back to smiling as she finished her sentence.

I was somehow brought into talking to her for a good while longer before we finally said our goodbyes. It was actually kind of amazing

The next person was in the corner kind of just watching others. She looked a bit smaller than others and had a brownish beige colored coat over a black shirt. She has kind of shorter hair with some of it sticking up.

"Hello?" I asked. She didn't seem much for conversation as she was sweating before I even said anything

"...Hi..I'm Tisha! Ultimate Fossologist!" Tisha looked at me and squirmed. She rubbed her hair aggressively in a way which was kind of off

"Would it be okay to take a picture of you?" I already knew her answer to my question, No. I did it anyways though

As she began saying no I began pulling out the camera I had with me this whole time. I only noticed it when I was walking over to her so I felt the need to use it.

CLICK!

"KYAAA!" Tisha tried to cover her face from the camera but with the flash her eyes were forced open to look at this picture.

"NONONONOOOO!" She yelled abnormally loudly. I had no idea it was that bad.

Before I could even consider to apologize the girl was completely shrouded in...fear? Or was it sadness? I didn't know but I took the sign as to leave and move along, So I was kind of forced to move onto someone new.

The next girl looked around my height and age. She had blue hair with a small black backpack on and multiple pockets in her blue and gold shirt. She had knee-high thighs over brown normal looking shoes which I couldn't tell the exact brand it was of.

"Hello!" I approached the girl with ease. She also seemed pretty normal compared to others so far.

"Huh? Oh is that you Mother Goose?" The girl turned around to look at me.

I had to take a step back from what she said. Calling a random person a mother goose wasn't something I, for one was used to.

"Pardon me?" I asked. I was really hoping to get a clearer answer on what was going on.

"N-Nothing! I'm Zola Geerotami, Ultimate Inventor!" The girl pretended to smile at her own sentence. It was easy to tell she wasn't actually too happy about this situation for some reason.

I began to tell her the basics about myself, The things I told everyone so far just so we could get started on a new life. Yet someone's hand grabbed the shoulder.

I gasped slightly for a second before I turned around to see Morton.

"M-Morton?" I looked over to him.

"M-Morton?" Zola joined me on the gasping. I never really took the time to consider that they could've already met with the time we've had to greet each other so far.

"Hello Zola~ This is Quele, The Ultimate Analyst." Morton flirtatiously smirked at Zola with a teasing atmosphere. "Also don't try to get mad. I am the boss here." Morton finished off with a wink.

Zola rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's been teasing me about everything."

I got the idea and nodded. I couldn't believe he would do that to someone he just met. I didn't know what to even expect of him at this point

"So Zola-Tell me, What is your most famous invention?" Morton began to laugh

Zola's eyes twitched. I could tell she was very annoyed. It only made sense to be annoyed to someone who was well, annoying

She coughed instructively and began to give us the details about her "most famous invention." I don't know why but I was kind of excited.

"Well, It's a very simple invention actually, an invisible cloak. I also made this hologram thing that crea-"

"Oh yeah? That sounds cool." Morton looked really interested but I just knew he was the complete opposite.

"Alright well if you don't like it you can't fuck off!" Zola thrashed out in anger at the poor boy.

Silaz, Who had been watching our whole incident nodded her head in disbelief. Then she went onto making a slap emotion with her hand.

"Slap them?" I asked. She nodded.

With the permission to slap Zola I did so. I wasn't exactly sure why but I figured Silaz had a reason to tell me to.

"G-GACK! What the hell Quele?" Zola looked at me with just slight less anger than she showed towards Morton, Who was running off.

"Haha that rhymed~" Rocco cooed out of nowhere. He probably just ran off over to us when he finished talking to others. I didn't see anything else really he could of been doing beforehand so i just assumed that.

Silaz also looked at me with a face filled with surprise. She had her eyes fully opened and her mouth was opened. If she could talk, Or would, She's probably be yelling.

She then began looking around the room through the crowds of people. Eventually she pointed straight to Morton, Who was talking to Len.

They were doing a really awkward high five that could only be explained as uncomfortable. I didn't understand people sometimes.

"Ooooh, You wanted me slap Morton?" I looked back over at her in realisation.

She nodded.

All I could do was look down in shame.

"Ayy it's ok fam! We all make mistakes." Rocco patted me on the back. It wasn't very reassuring but I could respect him for trying.

"Seems like your mom made a mistake." Zola said teasingly at the boy.

"Hey! That's not 100% true!" Rocco raised his fist. There seemed to be a vein popping over it as well to add onto his anger.

"Right, It was 1000% true." Zola again bashed at Rocco with a wink. Rocco once again turned around and started yelling.

They both eventually were yelling random things that I couldn't even began to tell what they were. A slapfight was about to begin.

"Silaz, Come with me. These two are going to get in a pretty bad fight." I nodded at her.

She turned to look to the left and raised a fist into the air with excitement. I didn't really know why she did that but it was fine. It was kind of quirk she had.

We walked for a bit, not really doing anything. Usually we would of walked and talked but she couldn't really...talk. Or could she? I had to ask before it became too late.

"Hey, Can you actually talk?"

Silaz nodded her head no. Then she pretended to smash something upon her head. This could really only mean one thing.

"You were hit on the head as a child?"

She nodded once again.

"O-Oh...I don't know what to say." The situation was awkward by now. "That sucks a lot. Trauma too I'm guessing. I honestly don't know what to do."

Silaz just looked down. If continued to talk like this we would get into a more depressing topic and that wasn't needed, Not yet.

"Hey! I'm gonna split up. We can talk later ok?" She really didn't have a choice, I was going to run off either way.

It was kind of sad to see her not able to talk but I'm glad she was able to turn it around into an ultimate ability. Mine wasn't too good alone really, Hers was. She had potential and I saw it. We needed to get out of here soon, We were just too good for something as silly as this.

She nodded again. I couldn't count how many times she has nodded but it really was her way of talking.

I walked off again and onto the closest person to me. A women with long grey hair holding a hanging pocket watch with a yellow robe. There were pink streaks on almost everything she had.

"Uhhh...Hello miss? I'm Quele…" My childish nature was coming out on that one.

"Heh, Helloy?" The girl turned around to look at me. The first thing I noticed was blood red eyes and long nails.

"Hi, I'm Quele, The Ultimate Analyst." I felt a bit of pride telling her that. My "ultimate" wasn't even that good but I still felt better saying it again.

"Well, Why I am the Ultimate Hypnotist!" She leaned in closer to me.

I began sweating and slowly backed up. Her teeth looked exactly like those of a shark's.

"Your name…? I asked uneasily.

"Valiski."

"Wonderful." I just didn't want to be eaten by this person. She seemed just like the type of person to literally eat you without mercy.

…

"Why are you still here?" Valiski growled at me.

I backed away and whimpered, "I-I dunno. Here! I'll l-leave.."

Valiski said nothing and just watched me back up even more.

Eventually I seemed to be in the clear. Looking both ways, I decided it was safe and ran off directly into the chest of a taller and stronger looking women. She was wearing a blue and purple shirt thing that branched off into cut sleeves.

I blushed and once again backed away. The girl began to speak once I finished my actions.

"O-O-Oh so we're gonna go that way...coooool." She slurred, looking down at my inferior form. She seemed to hiccup.

The girl looked to be tipping over at all times. She was constantly tripping over herself. It was actually kind of worrying. She could fall right over and hurt herself.

"Ufio! Noez!" Kacey showed up again, This time running back from a chat with a women around my height. She wore a small black shirt without sleeves and dark shorts. Her shirt had brown around the sides to create some type of support. This girl ran over too.

"Ufio?" I asked myself.

"Gehh? Fawk offf yu slert. Yer not neeeedddedddd." The taller girl turned around and pushed at the two.

"Damn, She's beyond drunk now." The black haired and black shirted girl looked at her with suspense of sorts. Kacey, Meanwhile was trying her best to keep her up.

"Drunk?" I asked myself again. Now that I thought about it she was indeed not acting right.

Kacey sighed and looked at me as if she was disappointed. "Sorry, This tall one is Ufio-"

"Damn straight."

"Shut up." The black haired girl put her finger over her mouth. Ufio began licking it causing the other girl to squirm back. "The hell?"

"And the one that was just sexually assaulted is Mia. She's the Ultimate Thief."

"I can say it for myself, Kacey."

"What about me guys? I'm the Ultimate bodyguard...right….?" Ufio hiccuped again

"Yes, Yes you are." Mia reassured her.

"Interesting bunch you got here." I said.

"We're not really a bunch. We just happened to be with each other." Mia hid her face to me and spoke. It was like one of those things you saw in animes where they'd stare at a wall and talk

"Nah, We're a bunch!" Kacey smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"In a flash of a moment I saw something go at a very fast speed that caused my hair to curl and fly around. Then I felt something tickle my back. I felt as if I was just tossed into a tornado.

"Interesting notebook ya got here Quele~" Mia started right at it, flipping through the pages.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know...I never remembered having it. Just give it back." I tried to persuade her again. It wasn't really working, she wouldn't give it back.

"Ayyy Mie giv it to 'er." Ufio nearly fell directly on Mia if it wasn't for her dodging out of the way where she would of fell.

"Fine." Mia looked displeased but still gave me the notebook anyways again.

Now that I've made it through everyone and having a notebook I decided to put it to use. I wrote down everyone I've met and their ultimates. It took up a good page and a half of my book too. I guess it was worth it in the end however.

Derick - Knight

Dwain - Butler

Len - Architect

Rocco - Magician

Morton - Director

Merlin - Hacker.

Jake - Animator

Luvenia - Cop

Silaz - Mime

Kacey - Blogger

Salena - Politician

Tisha - Fossolosist

Zola - Inventor

Valiski - Hypnotist

Ufio - Bodyguard

Mia - Thief

With that at least two pages of my notebook was taken up. If anything It was annoying but worth it at the same time.

"Alright is everyone done socializing? Got a cutie we looking out for? Good Good! Now kill em!" Wisp said overly happy, It was freaky. Then right in there I realized something. What he just said.

"Wait? The hell did you just say?" Salena, The strict ultimate politician said with a hint of anger.

"Did I stutter? Good Good, Yada Yada, Kill each other." There he went, saying the kill each other again. All I heard in his statement was pure blooded murder. Murder. M-U-R-D-E-R. I didn't believe it for a second.

"K-Kill each-o-other?" Zola questioned. All she did was stare directly at Wisp. I assumed she felt the same way I did. Confused.

"Yup. Kill eachother. Ain't it great? Let's face it. You want out of here right? So, Kill someone." Every time he said it I didn't want to listen. I cringed and tried to shut my ears but it was worthless. This whole thing was stupid and ironic. A ghost talking about killing.

"What the hell?" Ufio muttered under her breath.

"This is…" I heard Jake half whisper half mutter under breath. He was looking down with one word on his face, despair.

No one knew what to do. We all kind of just stood there, mainly motionless. We were just told by some stranger to kill other strangers to exit a place like this. It was insane, and nothing but that.

"This can't t be happening! I thought we were going to A Plus Academy! Not this hellhole!" Zola yelled out.

"Oh, This is just a bit of a…. _trip._ Yes, A trip by A Plus Academy!" Wisp responded happily. A trip? I didn't remember any trip. This must of been a lie.

To insult our feelings a small black 1D ball of gas...smoke surrounded the floor next to Wisp's stand. It was like some kind of gate from nowhere but hell itself. Of course some type of death came out. Death himself, Who was probably going to talk about well, Death.

"You know Wisp you suck at explaining things." The grim reaper took a look at the ghost. This was something straight out of a book or something.

"Sorry brother but I thought I was doing pretty well if you ask me." Wisp put his arm over his chest, looking offended in a childish way.

The Reaper scoffed and looked towards us with calm eyes, Though they were just white. "Basically you are trapped in a town with no escape unless you kill someone. There are a few regular life rules to go over in a bit. You'll each be given small homes to live in for the time being. You'll all also get these little ipad like things called "OP-US." It's basically your oversized phone. Also, It's basically invincible."

At this point I just stopped listening. All I was going to get over this was stupid reasons to kill people. For the first time in my life I had to think about killing someone. It was something no normal person would want to do, Or would even ever have to do and here I was, doing it at the very moment.

"Rule 1: Violence against either two of us is not permitted and will be punished for it. The next few rules will be in your OP-US. Read them please." Wisp then smirked at us before he started to disappear. That was the last we saw of him for the time being

"This is stupid" Mia muttered against the wall. Even though she said that I could tell despair was in there.

"Don't underestimate this situation." Luvenia said looking back at the lady.

We kind of had a silent moment in the church. It was hard to know what to say in a situation like this.

"Nah, Anyone wanna go grab a beer?" Morton randomly said with a smile on his place. I was jealous. There was no way I'd be able to even fake a smile in a situation like this.

"No. First off, It's 11:00. If we are even going to think about dealing with this we should meet up tomorrow at 7:30 AM at the diner. There's a map if you need to know how to get there. Peace." Salena began to walk out with over elegance.

"Dayum, Dat booty doe!" Morton ran to my side and held himself back from...whatever.

Fortunately Salena took little to no notice into the act and continued to walk off from the rest of us.

Silaz gave an ashamed look at Morton. Her eyes just rung dissapointment.

Silaz nodded and walked off. Soon enough everyone was out of the room, Whether they walked out with skips in their motion like Valiski, Or walked normally like me, We were out. There was nowhere to go but to my bed. Not that I was listening to Salena, I was just really tired even though I just woke up. Despair had set in too much for me.

On the way back to where the houses were I decided to try to make some small talk with the rest of my friends. It was kind of hard to find someone that wasn't completely hidden underneath a lay of sadness. Rocco really seemed like the only possible person to talk to.

My house literally had four rooms. Living,Kitchen/Dining Hall,Bathroom,Bedroom and that was it. Not even a garden or anything. Just four plain rooms. Luckily the walls were painted orange and pink, my two favorite colors. There was blue tiling in both the bathroom and kitchen which was actually nice. Everything else was really really typical. Unfortunately no TV for me to even try to get in contact with the outside. I was going to look for something better to do before I went to sleep but it really didn't seem like it would happen.

I just made it to my bedroom again to sleep until something started pounding. It sounded as if it was coming from the door to. "Who is it?" I asked for hopefully an answer.

"It's your friendly neighborhood blogger, Kacey!" She yelled. Her yelling was actually a lot louder than you'd think, Even with the walls separating us.

Sighing, I gave her permission to come in. I wasn't really wanting, or expecting any company at a time like this.

The girl walked in and started to look around at the walls and floor. "Wow your house really is a lot like mine. Interesting." She continued to look around with more and more enthusiasm.

I started to get worried about what she was doing. A random girl I just met less than three hours ago was in my house and looking everywhere like a robber.

"Y-Yeah...I figured, Anyway why did you come here?" I asked.

Kacey began to blush ever so slightly. "Well, I was kind of worried and I wanted to talk to you more! Ya know, Cuz we've already met?" Oh yeah, That was definitely some good logic.

"Ok Ok. Come to my living room, We can talk about it there." I looked at her with a smile before leading off into the other room hoping that she would follow.

She took a while to understand what we were doing so I had to nod at her to come over to the room. She eventually got the idea and trudged over with big stomps.

"So tell me about yourself." I looked over to her where she was sitting and pretending to drink tea. She didn't even have a cup so I had no idea what she exactly was doing.

Kacey continued to look out the window. She seemed kind of classy, or just flashy. Whatever it what however, She still seemed elegant and kind of...cool.

"Me? Well I dunno...my favorite color is pink." Kacey rolled her shoulders around with her lazy answer. Surely there was something she had.

"Oh come on! There has to be something better." I looked at her again and hoped for a better answer. I didn't get one for a while so I asked again.

At this point she was messing with a tipped over flower that was in my living room. It kind of looked like a Tulip, but green.

"Umm, What would you like to know then?"

I took a second to consider. I wasn't going to bug her with constant questions like Len once did. There were so many questions to ask but I just couldn't think of many so I blurted out the first thing I could.

"What's your past?"

She stopped playing with the tulip and turned to look at me dead in the eye. She paused for a moment then began speaking, "Well I grew up as an only child and I was kind of spoiled until I grew up and my best friend went around the world with me...then died."

She immediately went from cheery to a bit depressed in a way. She even looked down to add onto it.

"B-But that's nothing to worry about now." She said reassuringly. I took the moment to think about her past, Mainly revolving her friend's death. Kacey didn't seem to care too much about it. Maybe they weren't really friends? No...I think she's just trying to get over it.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to bed." Kacey got up and began walking out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you sleeping?" I adjusted my head towards her and tried to muffle my shouting so only she would hear.

"Uh? Your room?" She yawned.

"No! I sleep there!" I wailed. Of course then naturally I only had the thought of sleeping with her.

For some reason I jumped back and blushed before hitting myself emotionally. This was no times for these thoughts and here I was, having them.

I couldn't tell but I assumed Kacey was in a way flustered as well. She blundered out, "NO! NO! STOP!...I will be sleeping on the FLOOR!"

"Oh…"

I stopped at the realisation of my mistake. Everyone makes mistakes at one point, at least that's what I've always been told.

I hesitantly got up from the soft chair and made my way to my bedroom. Kacey had already put a pillow on the left side of the bed on the floor with a blanket to add.

"Goodnight Quele."

"Night"

Seeing as there was nothing left to do, I hopped into bed and closed my eyes on the first day in a place filled with despair.


	2. An Investigation A Day

I woke up to the loud sound of a beeping. I looked over to my left, Where my alarm clock was. Instead of numbers, I saw Wisp's face. No clock...just a monitor of some sorts without buttons and certainly no remote in sight."Hello. It is now 7:30. Which is day time. So wake the heckadoole up and get to another fantastic day!" The ghost known as wisp was looking at us with a smile that just did not look right on a ghost in anyway. Just like that it sapped off without warning. I didn't even consider that this Wisp guy would be giving us a message. The room he was in sure did look like it had a lot of cameras too.

I should've checked my rules. There probably would of been a rule regarding whatever he just said.

I took a quick glance at the OP-US with newfound hope of there being rules, I didn't check them yet however as we were already likely going to talk about it at the meeting. The diner was just a few yards awhile. Looks like I'd be walking.

Quickly, I hopped back into my clothes, As I almost ran outside half naked. Which, Would definitely be embarrassing.

"Hey you awake yet?" I heard a familiar voice from within my room.

Backtracking my steps I nearly tripped right over Kacey, who was still on the floor.

"Hey! Look where you're going" She tilted her head to look at me and she clearly wasn't amused

I watched her strain to get up. She had to grab onto me to even get a chance of getting up. I should've just used my hand but it was kind of sweaty from sleeping.

"Thanks for the h-hic!" Kacey gaped at me and gasped, "Am I hiccuping?!"

I waited for a moment to confirmed it. "HIC." Yup, She was definitely hiccuping.

"It seems so, Try not talking for a while it might get better." I tried to reassure her. She nodded and went with it.

I wasn't a doctor at all or in any way. It was however fairly obvious that trying to hide your voice would help.

Opening my door led me to dark skies despite it being day. I also got to see Tisha. She was the most shy person I ever saw. It seemed like she was walking to the diner like told.

"Oh hey Tisha!" I shouted for her attention.

"...Hi…" Wow, That was it. So much for any type of happiness to see me.

"Are you still upset over that picture I took of you?" I asked, Just now getting closer to her on the sidewalk.

"You took a picture of her?" Kacey looked at me with dissapointment. I didn't see that much of a problem personally.

"...No,Not really. It's fine, Honestly. Are you heading to the d-diner?"

Each word she spoke made me happy. It was as if I was playing a game and finally got to a new level. I was so glad to make someone like her feel more talkative.

"Yeah, Can I come with?"

"Mhm." Kacey responded with ecstasy. I wasn't sure how she was able to do that while simply humming.

"O-Oh...Of course." She seemed reluctant but in the end I was allowed, That's all that mattered.

On the way to the diner we talked about mostly girly things. I was a bit embarrassed to talk about such things after just meeting someone. Fortunately I got a laugh out of her like every minute. It was truly something to be happy of.

I took the rest of the walk to kind of straddle off from whatever Tisha was saying. Really all that mattered right now was escaping and talking. Yet, How would I escape from someplace like this? The skies were literally shrouded in grey clouds with the streets being made out of old cobblestone. Most of the buildings were also somewhat ran down.

"Mukyu…" Tisha muttered. In all honesty I had no clue what that word meant. If anything it was likely something that was an attention grabber.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well you haven't been talking for awhile and we're already here." She seemed to pout in a cute way after that. She was right however. The diner was like any other 90's diner with huge neon lights pointing it out to everyone else.

Going inside I was greeted with lots of things. Most of them revolved around the large table in the center which was actually surprisingly convenient for us to talk around. Each chair also looked nice, despite being made of steel and steel only. There was also a counter with real food on it. Thank god we at least could survive in here, I never even got the chance to check for food in my house.

"That's the last of them, Everyone go to a seat." Luvenia commanded whilst smiling for some strange reason. She was probably happy to feel like she was doing what she did a lot, command others. You'd think she'd be bossier honestly.

"Alright I'm pumped! What is it we'll be talking about?" Rocco asked to no one in particular. It was probably directed to our "leader" of sorts, Luvenia.

"See if I care." Merlin barely got to finish his sentence before Zola interrupted

"How about we go over those rules...there were rules right?" She both suggested and asked in the same sentence. If there was a reward for diversity in sentences she'd get it.

Silaz nodded, but her agreement was in vain as actions do really speak louder than words, Kacey, For one seemed to follow that rule.

"I'm sorry but isn't like survival way more important? Like, By totes far. In the end I really don't care LOL." Kacey said innocently. She seemed to really want attention. To argue for the sake of it, I could tell instantly she would like the spotlight.

"How about we already get our investigation on? I can't sit around here all day ya know." Rocco blurted out, even louder.

"This is incredibly foolish. You're all fighting for the spotlight. We'll get to them all eventually!" Mia said with a lot of annoyance. I was actually surprised she would even care about this whole debate.

"Whatever." Kacey muttered, with a bit of a pout being hidden.

"For now I'd say we just talk about rules. I never read them anyways." I said, Really I just wanted to read the rules because like said, I never saw them so dangers would definitely come to me if not avoided. "Agreed." Ufio said after me. She instantly switched from one decision to the other.

"Ok, We've already gone over Rule 1, Thanks to that Reaper Guy, Rule 2 states that 11:30 PM is considered nighttime. It ends at 7:30" Valiski cackled for some odd reason. We had no other reason but to agree to some type of witch.

"Don't forget that at night, All lights in other places will be shut off, unless turned back on." Derick added. His addition didn't really matter for me though, I'd already seen that.

"Rule 2 implies you may not leave at any time, Unless you commit murder and get away with it." Salena finished with a nice sigh. Something pushed me as odd when it came to that rule, I just couldn't put my finger on it so I stayed quiet.

Silaz and a few others nodded before reading off the other rules. This whole event was just absurd. I couldn't stress that enough, Insane.

"Rule 3 is that NO destruction is allowed, unless murder is a part of it." Tisha stated to the rest.

"Can they stop with the murder already? Not like anyone will actually do it." I said again, hoping it was true.

Once again, Wisp appeared out of nowhere and created a ghostly mist around it.

"You'd be surprised. Murders happen all the time in these days." Wisp winked.

"Bull. There isn't even anyone here for god's sake!" Derick yelled directly at Wisp. He has such passion in his voice at simply yelling. It was kind of epic if you asked me.

"Whatever, I gotta go though. I'm busy. Ciao~" Wisp left instantly. He looked to be in some type of a hurry.

We had no reason but not to continue. I started to say the next rule.

Under Rule 4 was another rule that simply stated more will be added if needed. Woopy, Looks like our Wisp was taking care of us...I sighed deeply with a depressed look on my face to follow it up.

"Alright well that's covered. Now let's make sure to cover up our murders!" Valiski said out loud with a pure smile. I'd say at least everyone else gave her a weird,half smile just to ensure she didn't kill us.

"Next up is Survival. We got food-a-plenty so we're A-OK on that!" Derick laughed outrageously with a hand on his hip.

"What about Wisp...He is freaky…" Tisha managed to get out. I couldn't lie, Wisp was creepy. In actuality is was really just the fact a murderous thing like this coming from his mouth was creepy. He was actually kind of cute and all.

"I'd say otherwise...He looks fine to me, Yeah! Fine to me!" Jake said with some new found confidence. Where he got it, I didn't know.

"Ok, Well that covers just about everything. Everyone, Look at your maps and explore the five places open to us currently, have fun! Oh and, At about 3:30 lets meet up back here and discuss our findings." Salena smiled reassuringly.

Sure enough, We were all out of the room in less than ten minutes. Every now and then on the way out we chatted a bit but nothing too important. Only thing was jake whispered in my ear, "baka" whatever that was supposed to mean.

There were five main locations open to us so far. Well, Eight if you counted the weird bunker outside of the housing district and the small and quiet part of the library. It was like a smaller cut off section from it. For the most part it was completely silent in there. There was also a public bathroom complete with gold showers and the smell of luxurious soap. Next up was the housing area itself. There was the cold, old, creepy church outside. More of a steeple if you asked me. Another place was a broadcasting center with DVDS and all types of movie related things. There was also a library and a small sandy park. It was all too abnormal for any regular city, It wasn't like any of this was normal either way.

I decided the first place to check would be that bunker and the housing districts. So, I went off over there.

I finally made my war back to the housings. The walk was actually kind of refreshing despite the air feeling like it is made of steel. I wasn't going to go in each and every house in search of something. It was easy to assume everybody had basically the same thing and why would Wisp hide something important in the place where we literally live? I rechecked my house to see if there was anything that I missed the first time.

Really all I noticed was the shampoo...Monopoo? Whatever it was it sounded kind of immature, yet funny. There was also some food that each revolved around the word "mono". I absolutely had no clue what it meant. Whatever it was, It was strange.

Moving on was the bunker. Looking at it made me realize yet another thing. Why in the world was there a bunker? It was relatively small too with only a few things in it, there was a plant that I've never seen before,a table for god knows why and a...stopwatch?

"BOO!"

"AHHHUGHEEYEH." Whatever came out of my mouth was a scream, I was sure of that.

This weird creature with fangs and a yellow coat appeared out of nowhere...was it perhaps...Valiski? If anyone, It'd be her to come out of nowhere and yell at someone. Though Salena was good at that too…

"Hihi~" Yup, That was Valiski's voice.

"Hi...What are you doing here?"

"Reading a children's book." She said so normally. It was one of the creepiest things I've ever actually heard from an 18 year old's mouth. Was she even 18? Honestly if she turned out to be 26 I wouldn't be surprised.

I awkwardly coughed. What was I to do in a situation like this? Just accept my fate?

"You know what? Imma go." I said without even thinking. Of course I followed my words and ran out faster than some blue hedgehog. I took a second to catch my breath outside of it, Hearing the words "goodbye honey~" Come out of Valiski's mouth. At least I felt free.

Moving on I went to the church. What a place it was. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie, I wasn't even kidding. I could of sworn I saw some crows flying outside it just circling it like it was a leader of some sorts. Just the thought of that was freaky.

"Isn't this just the cutest puppy you've ever seen?" I looked inside, I was expecting to see a cute puppy based on Mia's voice. All I saw was the amazed girl looking dead straight at a plant. It was a lot like the one in the bunker. Even the vase was similar.

"No...That's a plant, Looks like a Vern." Tisha whimpered in...fear? She seemed unsure, that was definite. I didn't know how to feel. A girl, who was a thief was in the same room as I and staring directly at a fern which was apparently a puppy.

"O-Oh! Quele! Help! Mia's gone insane!" Tisha called out from her heart. What was I to do? Listen and get freaked out or go away and feel ashamed. There was only one thing to do.

"Alright Mia! Wake up!" I called out.

"The Dog's barking!"

Welp that plan failed. Looks like force was going to have to help out now. Just how deep into her world was she? I was starting to fear we'd never get the same Mia again.

Tisha looked at me worriedly. I could tell she was genuinely worried about this poor girl. She even sneezed. Tisha sneezed again, What a surprise. But this time it was out of fear instead of the common cold.

There was only one thing to do. Call for someone to bring in force. Naturally, The one person I thought of was…

"Aright, So she' mad in love with you, Quele?" That was Len's voice. Before I could say he was wrong Tisha interrupted me with a smirk.

"Actually, I think Quele is in love with Mia, As her neighboor I swore I heard some moaning."

"TMI."

"Wait what the heck? W-Wh-What? Tisha shut up!" Trying my hardest not to, I blushed. Of course now that's happened rumors were gonna spread.

"Alright. Whatever, let's see what I can do." Len said, rubbing his hands. Just what in this world did he have in mind? He even had gloves on. I feared for Mia's safety for more than one reason now.

SLAP! Straight to Mia's face was a declared hand.

"Huh…?" Mia snapped back to her senses and instantly saw a half bloody glove. It was the first time I've seen of it to.

I gasped, Did this guy just slap someone hard enough to make blood appear? I sincerely hoped not. Even Tisha gasped alongside.

I covered Tisha's eyes like a mom would do for her son in bad times like this.

"YOU PIECE OF MICROWAVED SOAP!" To say something like that, She must of been recovering still. Of course, Len was slapped so hard he flew right out of the steeple.

After the event we talked for a bit, It was a mostly one sided conversation by Mia, Justifying her actions. Apparently she had like another conscious that was a part of a love and cute dovey world. Honestly, I've seen stranger things today and this was something else.

I left that place and continued to the next. The broadcasting center. There were multiple TVs in there. Not to be watched on, But were conveniently placed for hackers to broadcast messages.

Of course Merlin was there. Who else would be in a place where a hacker's dreams could come to life. There were of course a few others that were doing for the most part normal things so I decided not to pay attention and walk straight over to Merlin, The hacker with the name of a wizard.

Before I could even say anything, Merlin said something. "Hello there? Yeah, Hello to you too."

Wait what? He never even could've seen me, I sneaked up on for no particular reason but to have fun and he just says hi to me? If it was a coincidence it was certainly one I've never seen.

"Um... _anyway_ what are you doing, If you don't mind me asking."

Merlin kept his eyes fixated on the screen. There was nothing on it but darkness and a few buttons which he was looking at in full detail.

"Why do you care?"

"Well because you seem really interested."

The hacker turned around and sighed. "Oh yeah I just _loooove_ watching TV!" The enthusiasm in his voice was surprising. Especially after he just sighed.

"Oh please, You told me earlier that you hate watching TV and that you like to lie."

"No, I said I'm good at lying."

"That doesn't matter. Tell me the truth."

"Fine." He turned around again, facing the TV which was tilted on a shelf of sorts. "It's just you can easily hack into this TV. It's connected to the TVS above the center so you can broadcast anything you want. All you need to do is have any type of recording device and plug it in here." Merlin pointed right at a box of slots connected to the TV, Or computer. I wasn't sure what it was. "You see, There are places to put in everything. You can even put in literal cameras in here to broadcast."

I could see a hint of a smile on his finishing words. That was another person who simply liked talking about stuff that'd you'd think they'd talk about more.

"Yeah I know right?" Another voice came in. This time it was of Wisp's more cheery voice.

"What do you want?" Merlin stared right at Wisp with daggers for eyes.

"I just wanted to point out that you can actually broadcast things for farther away, all you'd need is a cable for connecting your device and this machine right here." Wisp patted the poor keyboard.

"That's so cool!" I said, It wasn't exactly how I felt. It was meh. Yet, I wanted to make him happy.

"Great, Can you scram now?" He must of detected my lie. I've spent enough here anyway, As much as it hurt to have to say goodbye to such mean terms, I left.

I looked at the list of places I had written down to explore, The next place seemed to be the Library.

The library here was apparently "haunted". At least that's what Wisp explained to me when I took my first two steps into the Library.

The place had that sweet library smell. The smell of pages turning and paper in the air. I didn't know why or how I like it - I just did.

I noticed a few people off doing random things like normally, Salena seemed to be reading in the corner on a small couch that was decorated with purple flowered paint.

Dwain also seemed to be here. He was off looking around, Probably for a good book. His eyes would just not come off the shelves so I thought it was safe to assume that.

Last but not least was Zola reading the back of a book. The thing you'd do when you first pick up a book to learn about it.

I didn't have much of anything to do. If I were to look at the books it'd be a waste of my time because Dwain was already ahead of me. I guess I could ask him for any information he'd found.

Walking up to him didn't feel so good. He kind of scared me with his looks alone. I knew he could be nice so being afraid couldn't of been normal. I had to deal with it either way, Helping him wasn't a goal of mine yet.

"H-Hey." I began saying to grab his attention. It didn't work in anyway. His eyes continued to dart through a blue book he was holding up with one hand.

I tried again, This time he simply looked at me and I felt like falling over, straight onto the floor without effort.

"Oh hi there...Quele was it? Sorry, I'm not that good at remembering names."

At the very least he was human. Many people, including me, forgets people's names just naturally. Of course some people are just too perfect for that in the first place.

"Yes, I'm Quele. I was just wondering what you were doing."

He looked at me again and shut his eyes for whatever reason. "Zola told me to do so. She wants me to read all these books. So far they are great!"

"What is this book called?" I looked over at what he was holding but I just couldn't tell.

"BlooDancers. It's about these people committing murder and such and a detective is there to figure them out. Neat huh?"

I took the moment to draw a relation to the book and our situation. Murders and them being found out.

I had to shake my head to get it out of my mind. _Murders_. Heh, Like they were really going to happen. I would never in a billion years even think to consider it as true.

"Uhuh, Very neat...Anyway have you found any info so far?"

"Unfortunately not. I...I've just been reading." No matter what he said he wouldn't take his eyes off the page. They were practically glued in all ways.

I rolled my eyes. Thanks for being useful.

"Well thanks for trying." I clearly lied. He was useless. Though he had potential with being a more serious guy, He seemed like the person who'd be able to see something important from a mile away.

Seeing as my conversation with him ended with him reading even more I decided to walk over to another person, Who was hopefully having better luck than I.

Salena looked peaceful on the couch before me. I couldn't help but stare at just how beautiful her hair was. Her legs were perfectly crossed like of what I'd see from a queen.

Mia somehow was here now as well. She seemed to be kind of reading from the same book as Salena. I couldn't even tell if Salena knew or not. She was focused on that book to a high degree.

"Hi." I went straight to the point for her attention this time.

She jumped and stared at me for a moment, frozen and startled.

"Ah Quele, I thought you were here to kill me." She said it so casually, but with a hint of anger in her voice in a way.

"Hehe, No...I just wanted to know what you were reading."

"Why do you want to k-Whatever, It's called Keriko. A story about a puppet on an adventure for a pet. It's actually pretty heartwarming."

"Oh really?" That wasn't my voice. It was the hidden Mia, Who appeared from behind the couch.

"Eh? Mia?" Salena turned around to see the one and only Mia.

"Sup!"

I facepalmed at the stupidity of the situation. We were in a killing game and these people were slacking off.

"Sorry Quele but I just gotta read. Right now I'm just not in the mood for investigation." Salena spoke. She continued to read however.

"Same." Mia agreed and continued watching the pages being turned from Salena's book. She seemed so much like a cat.

"Alright well I guess I'll go then."

They didn't seem to listen - or they didn't hear me. Either way I stepped out of the supposedly haunted Library and back into the open world

When I let the place I ran into somebody by the name of Kacey Lovo. Just who I needed.

She smiled and probably called for me, My ears were already ringing so I had no idea what she was saying but I came over anyways.

"Hey! Wazzup my main man?" She said whilst laughing.

"I'm a woman. Not a man, get it right."

Kacey smirked, somehow also looking confused at the same time. "Oh really? But you have a nice goatee!"

I looked down to reassure myself. I never knew I had one, And I never felt it. My last fault was that someone drew one on my chin but all I saw was nothing. Was she hallucinating?

"W-What? I don't even hav-"

"This is going on my blog!"

Before I could even ask why or how she had a blog at a time like this she continued with another story. It was one I really didn't want to hear.

"You know what? I totally gotta put your love for Mia on my blog too!" I blushed, again like an idiot.

"Are you serious? How do rumors get out like that so easily?"

"Well, Derick told me." She said weakly. I couldn't tell if she felt sad for me right now or not.

"Wait- Derick knows too?"

"Oh, I think just about everyone does. It's spreading like the zombie apocalypse!" Jake said, passing by with a depressed looking Silaz.

"Ugh!"

"Lol! Well, I'll see you at the Diner!"

She skipped off before I could ask anything regarding the Diner. As I recalled we were supposed to go back and meet up with everyone at around 3:30. Was it already that time?

I checked my OP-US, Which I wish I never had and sure enough, it was 3:29. Which also meant I was on the verge of being late. Luckily, I was almost there already so I sprinted over there and jumped through the doors, Like earlier, Everyone else was there before me.

Once everyone in the joint was situated in their chairs like sophisticated normal people we began talking.

"Alright? Everyone say what you found." Jake said with both a hint of happiness and sadness.

A mixture of words flew around the room which slowly turned into an argument by likey half of the people in the room. Different stories came altogether without anything being tangible.

"All of you shut up!" Luvenia yelled, then gasped, then followed up with a smile. "I mean...How about you start, Merlin?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Valiski nodded with a satisfied looking. For what reason though I was unsure of.

"No, Because I can expect you to be the smartest here." Luvenia followed up again.

"Wha? Is that how it is?" Dwain looked over and gave Luvenia a stare that would kill most. She just ignored it.

"Fine, I found a TV in the broadcasting place where you can easily broadcast things using any electronic device."

"Anyone else have anything actually useful?" Dwain butted in.

"Hey! I thought that was pretty useful, for one." Ufio argued for Merlin's sake despite Merlin not caring about his comment.

"I found a radish." Kacey said normally. She held up a red radish in her hands to show everyone else.

"Oh so that's where it went." Rocco hastily made his way over to the radish and grabbed it before returning to his seat

"So, The investigation was a waste is what everyone is saying." Dwain commented angrily. All the time to go to a waste, It was actually a pretty big dissapointment.

"Alright, Everyone this meeting is finished. Everyone, Let's just have some fun for now. All this stress won't help us anytime soon will it?" Luvenia seemed to awkwardly laugh after that question. Then it turned into more of an insane laughter.

"Alright. Bye." Salena was the first to leave. Everyone else followed one after another.

I decided I had nothing to do today. I wasn't going to just walk around like I was in some maze or something. So, I went to my house. It seemed like Jake did as well If I noticed correctly.

I ate a little bit of pie, Which was actually all I felt like eating. It somehow filled me up despite only eating about three pieces whilst reading a book called "The RWBY Chronicles." Featuring four young girls at a school who were fighting monsters called "Grimm" It was actually a pretty good book. There wasn't much more to read. I was tired and finished the 2nd chapter which I decided to call it a night for then.

I didn't know if it was the semi light from outside or if I simply couldn't fall asleep. When I finally did though, It felt so good. It was like I was being brought to heaven right then and there. Something still was a problem though. In my dream about...Mia...being Mia...I had a hard time. I was constantly getting thrown around, or was falling in the dream for no reason. My other, more embarrassing concern was if I was moaning right now? It was something you don't normally ask yourself but I was concerned about it. I quickly brushed off the thought before anything bad happened. Then, I awoke.

CRASH!

I looked over at my alarm clock. 3:30 AM. Then, I started to panic a bit. Why was there shattering? It wasn't loud enough to be in my house so that was slightly reassuring. But, Exactly why and what was happening? Someone wasn't trying to kill me were they? I was actually kind of scared. Before my brain could function though, I fell back asleep. Back to my nightmare...of Mia.

I awoke not to the typical announcement of it being daytime. Instead I woke up to cackling. Cackling, But not like Valiski cackling. I instantly recognised it, Since I had a dream about the person all night: Mia.

I turned around in a bit of fear to see what had happened. My once alarm clock was once again a monitor. This time, Mia was starring on it.

"Hee...Heehee...Haaa...HAHAHAHA...HEEHAHAHAHA" Mia continued to laugh like a villian. This could only mean something bad.

"So, How is everything going?" She asked with a smirk.

I took the time from her pause to try and see where she was to find her. All I saw behind her was gray and...screaming? I put that aside for now. All else I saw was that plant which was apparently a "Vern" as Tisha once said. This honestly didn't help me, considering the fact I haven't been to half the places and all the places I went to already had one.

"You know how we are in a place of murder?" At this point I couldn't tell if she was drunk or not. "Well, I was thinking: What if a murder occurred? Wouldn't that just be fantastic?~" She cooed.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran out of the house, just barely slipping my clothes back on and running out there. I saw everyone there except, Obviously Mia and...Kacey? I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Kacey wasn't...No...No! I simply didn't feel right

I saw the others talking in a circle but I couldn't make out what they were saying because Mia was talking over them. I saw the tv over the broadcasting center with Mia's face. The same face I saw on the other video.

However, The crazy girl continued, "So…" Then she moved the camera to face towards a scared Kacey tied up with a gag in her mouth and on the floor. Just what the actual hell was going on?

"WHAT IS THIIIIIIS?" Merlin yelled with anger. I've never seen him like this. Tisha was hiding in the background with Ufio's comfort.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" Jake looked and instantly yelled out in pure terror. "This can't be happening…" He ended up whimpering down at the floor on his knees.

"If nobody kills someone in under five hours, You can say bye to your Kacey! KYAHAHA" ZIP!

There it was, the screen went off and we all stayed in shock. No one moved. There was nothing to do. Of course at a time like this, Wisp appeared.

"Wow! I didn't even need to make a motive this time! Awesome. Alright, I gotta go, My popcorn is probably done now! So goodluck or whatever." He disappeared after giving us his unwanted opinion.

"Alright everyone stay calm!" Luvenia said even though she was worried and scared. She was clearly under pressure. "Everyone! Split up and search for those two! We need two find them at once! I WILL NOT LET A KILLING HAPPEN!" She yelled.

Salena rolled her eyes

There was only one thing to do. Each and every single one of us split up quicker than our legs could even run. We had to save Kacey, And Mia for that matter. I searched the gates first. _Damn._ Next up was the library. I searched everywhere in there to no success.

The next place I decided to search was the bunker. It seemed like the best choice considering the gray background and plant being so close.

I ran there as fast as I could, I didn't even know I could run that fast for the life of me. It was something I never had to do, Running so much and so fast. Before I was able to enter the bunker I saw Derick, Hands over his mouth and barely standing with lifeless eyes. He was staring right into the bunker with a now opened door. That wasn't there before, I knew it wasn't

Then, I got another feeling. Kacey wasn't dead was she? It hadn't been five hours...It hadn't been even one! Nonetheless I slowly made my way to the door. I stood by Derick and saw one thing and one thing only.

The lifeless body of Mia Shimanuki on the cold floor.


	3. Fate's Decision

Chapter 3: Fate's Decision

 _Author's Note: Wow! Mia, Dead? Holy pancakes! Also I'm VERY excited to get this chapter out! I dunno why I liked it so much...Thanks for the support from people so far - It's been insane even if just one person did it! (Thanks ChuckMoeKing217). Have fun with the screaming!_

The only thing I heard for the next few minutes was pure screaming. Nobody even needed to be told where we found them, The yelling was good enough.

For the first time in my life I was faced with a body, Not a fake one. A real dead body right before me.

I couldn't hold it in much longer. My mouth was suppressed with the same emotions as the others: panic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"KYAAAAAH."

"EEEEEH?"

Various screams everywhere and anywhere. By the time I was even able to rip my eyes away from the body the screams almost started to calm down. Almost.

"Ding Bom Bom Bum! A body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time of investigating a class trial will commence!" Wisp appeared on the monitor that...Mia...had been on with her insane spouting.

Class trials….those again. None of this could've been real, I thought Wisp was just joking around when he said murder was something very possible.

"Nonononononono!" Jake completely was on the floor crying. His hands were the only thing that even tried to keep him up and even they were shaking in the pool of his own tears.

"...h-how…?" Tisha didn't move. She wasn't just frozen in fear. She wasn't paralyzed. She was afraid. Scared. Depressed.

She looked dead inside.

Nobody else looked any better, If anything the weak smile of Valiski's was the happiest I'd seen anybody in the moment.

We waited for a moment to just stare. All of us couldn't move. If anybody even began to move they'd just trip over themselves.

I heard growling on the back of my neck and hopped forward to dodge whatever it was.

Dwain was there with his teeth bared and an expression that I called rage. He looked so menacing and as if he would punch the first person in sight.

"DAMMIT! I didn't w-want to do this!" He was so different. When I first met him he was so full of himself and stuck up, Not even beginning to care for others.

Now here he was, crying in front of the body belonging to our freaky friend Mia. The Ultimate Thief was killed and one of us did it.

Derick walked forward with smaller steps and slowly shut Mia's poor eyes. Damn all this.

"Hmm~ This is actually an early murder. Never seen dis' before! Kehe." A ghostly figure emerged from the group of startled faces.

"Umm? Why the hell did you kill her you fool!" Len weakly tried to yell at the Wisp. This seemed to take him off guard.

Wisp took a more serious stance to defend himself, "Me? More like _you_. Remember, I told to escape you'd need to murder and get away with it."

Len stepped back and put his arm in front of his chest to show his disgust. I couldn't believe it myself. To murder, in anyway was very lowly. There was no excuse for it. None.

"...We have to do an investigation now, right?" Salena turned to look at Wisp with discontent eyes.

"Eh? Are you crazy? Hell if I'm doing that!" Derick shook. His body was trembling fiercely under the pressure.

I gave Salena an affirming look. She was technically right. We were told to do investigations if bodies were turning up and if you looked now it seemed like one was actually here.

If someone could die than an investigation could very likely happen.

Silaz tried to nod a bit but she just couldn't move her own body. The fear was definitely overwhelming.

Once again, The black hole on the floor appeared in it's smoke and all glory to reveal the one that we've all come to hate, Reaps The Reaper. He kind of looked small with a clean scythe.

"Sorry I haven't been here in awhile. I was busy. Anyway yes, Since you guys are probably not good at investigating murders I-".

"Of course we aren't good you dipwad! Murder isn't something that we're exactly accustomed to." Len blared with a vein clearly popping on his forehead. He slowly raised his arm in a fist towards the creature.

"Sorry. Like I said, To give you amateurs a chance I made my very own little autopsy filed called the "Death File. It'll give you basic information about the case." Reaps said in a monotone matter-of-fact voice. It was weird that he was trying to help us despite being our enemy.

"Hmmm." Jake seemed to whisper to himself when he opened his OP-US. That's where the report was.

"And so! This is the mark of the investigation! Good Luck!" Wisp announced and pulled Reaos down into the ground with a puff of grey and black smoke.

Here it was. The dreaded moment that none of wanted. We were going to have to start an investigation of a murder and by one of the people investigating it.

It took me a little bit to realise it but no one was safe. Really, No one could be trusted in the end of all this. Most people were still trembling with each step. The vibe of our location was still met with tons of despair and confusion, nothing was going right.

No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to do this. This had to be done for Mia's sake. So, The Investigation for Mia Shimanuki began,

To start off this "adventure" I looked straight at at the electronic pad. It seemed as if just about everyone else was tapping it as well to get some type of start.

It read the following basic information like promised, "Mia was found in the Bunker near the housing section at around 7:30 AM. She was killed by a blow to the head, an instantaneous death." That's all it gave us. Nothing too helpful if I really thought about it.

I took a deep breath to save time. I really didn't want to do this at all. I would do anything to get out of this hellhole but murder...I couldn't even begin to grasp it's idea.

Taking a glance at Mia's body I couldn't find anything even remotely interesting or relevant. She had a small cut on her forehead but that could easily of been just any time in the past few days.

"Hey, You see this?" Merlin issued towards me.

He was looking at the ground with precision. He really seemed to be into this type of thing - investigating and such.

"What is it?" Kacey questioned, I didn't even know she was actually here. The best part was she didn't look completely broken inside from the death of Mia. If more of us became distraught then there'd be no chance of us getting out anyways.

"A cloth. It's kind of damp…" Merlin explained after rubbing it all over.

It kind of just looked like a regular white cloth you'd find in a shower, Except there was a small coloring of yellow in it's middle like pollen. It also indeed was kind of damp...You could just barely feel it though. Whatever it was, It seemed important.

"WOW! Thats totally not just a rag!" Len pointed at it in sarcastic shock.

The three of us that were already examining it looked at him for a moment. We all had the same question in our heads: What was going on in his?

"Len, We know what it is. Can you leave us alone?" Merlin snapped.

Len jolted back into the side of the walk causing a thick thump to my ears. After looking at us for sympathy and clearly getting none he ran off without a trace.

Looking around again for the second time to just make sure I didn't miss anything I actually spotted something rather interesting, Broken glass on the far wall.

"M-Merlin, Look at this!" Before I could point out what I had found, Tisha pointed directly at the same glass I was thinking about.

Wait, Tisha?

"Tisha how in the world are you actually fine? You did see the body right?" I spun around to look at her, still pointing at the clean glass.

"...I'm used to death."

Both Merlin and Kacey didn't seem to take any of that in. Their eyes were on the new found evidence that Tisha was still pointing at.

However I noticed something else from her words. Used to death. That couldn't mean anything good. Her eyes being completely expressionless and her body still didn't help at all. The small girl looked like the alive version of what'd you call "dead". Her body didn't even have a trace of moving. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

Of course I did the dumbest thing I could; Look away from her and back at the glass. I still couldn't keep her feelings off my head. Was she scared? Mad? Sad? Hell if I knew, She looked like a brick wall with a brown coat.

"Right Kacey, It also seems that it came from the open square up there." Merlin got up from his crouching position to weakly point at a window frame.

Before I could even begin to analyze the window frame I felt a weird wisp of cold wind. It just brushed my neck and forced me to shiver. So, I looked behind to put my eyes on the close up Wisp that was right behind me.

"Ahh! Wisp!" I jolted back into Kacey's chest, Who again hopped back into the wall. I could hear a crack come from the wall as she did that. Figured we were trapped in not only some weird place, but an old one too.

"Ah yes Quele moan my name~" The ghostly creature rubbed it's cheeks with satisfaction. The damn thing was taunting me. Luckily I was born with the ability to not get angered by things like this. It'd be a waste of time listening to this thing.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes before looking back at the crime scene. It made sense he also didn't want to take part in this either. And astonishingly, Tisha was still staring at the wall with her finger pointed at it.

"So I was talking to Salena and she was being the biggest meanie ever! She wouldn't talk to me!" Wisp hung his head down with a (probably) faked sad expression. I was actually kind of surprised this thing had emotions for the first part. At least I knew he wasn't lying about Salena, The girl was pretty...How you say? _Silent_. Yeah, Let's go with that.

"Anyways, What the healthy sea food is up with Tisha? She dead or somethin'? Dammit! I didn't want a death during an investigation!" Wisp exclaimed in agony. Once again I was baffled with his emotions.

Tisha, Of course didn't respond and kept with her routine of staring.

"...You should really fuck off you know that?" Merlin turned around, clearly frustrated. Must of been the lack of evidence in the room or just Wisp's annoyance "powers"

":O! How could you say that? Also yeah, I totally just broke the rules and spoke with an emoticon. Deal with it."

Wisp pulled out black sunglasses from...somewhere out of his body and put them straight on. It was actually kind of amusing. Seeing a ghost wearing sunglasses was something right out of a cartoon. Couldn't put it past the thing though, He did look like a cartoon character.

"No! Wiiiiisp! You can't do that! That's breaking the fourth wall." Kacey looked playfully angered at the thing. Glad to see they were getting along. A girl with a career of blogging and a deadly cute ghost straight from hell. What a great friendship.

The next few minutes was just bantering between the two, Kacey and Wisp. Merlin had left to his house in search of evidence. I tried to help Tisha out but she was just like a statue the whole time. No words, No expression, No nothing.

Before I left I got the idea to talk to Kacey, The biggest suspect in this case. Kacey, The murderer? I couldn't believe it. She was just so nice and silly and to think of her as a cold blooded killer? I couldn't.

"Kacey, Can you tell me what happened?" I looked her dead straight into the eyes. For once I was completely serious. Murder was something to be taken seriously and now I decided it was time to do so.

Damn, I really felt like Salena.

Kacey just laughed like a kid in trouble. She started giggling uncontrollably and barely made out random words that together, didn't seem to make a sentence, "Haha! So I was...pfft..Sleeping then Mia c-..oh my god Quele you're so funny!"

I squinted at her to try to get the message across. After a little bit of laughing she finally calmed down and with a slap of her knee she stared back at me, ready for conversation.

"Alright, So I was sleeping then Mia broke down my door and before I could react - tied me up, gag and all. She brought me to the shelter then I was knocked out. I don't really know how, But that's it. I awoke behind the vern in the corner and when I was able to stand up - There was a dead Mia."

I looked at her longer and started analyzing what she said. Maybe the door breaking down could've been the crash I heard? Hmm...I then got rid of my serious look to make sure I didn't scare the girl and said, "thanks." before walking off.

Outside the only thing I saw was a big bush with small blood stains. It looked just like a normal bush, a bit bigger per say but a bush. There was a bit of blood on the hidden side of it but that was it.

 _DING DONG BISHES! It's time for: Trials and Errors! Just kidding~ It's trial time! Everyone go to the diner at once and find the elevator. We got some trialing to do!_

With a zap the TV on top of the bunker finished recording Wisp's voice. I looked at it in shock for a few moments. We only get about 45 minutes worth of investigating? The hell was this. The hell was this "trial"? I never heard of such a thing. I mean, there were trials as judgements for murders and all that but why now? Why an investigation anyways? I did all this but I never asked myself Why.

Oh well.

I marched my way to the Diner. The far wall that was once filled with windows and pictures of food were now gone, replaced by a fancy looking Elevator with red cushioned walls and bright lights above it. There it was. That's the place where we were supposed to go. Most people were already there. In fact, I was pretty sure everyone was.

So I went in, I slowly walked in with my fear and confusion. None of this was actually supposed to happen in my life. I was just an analyst whose job was to find out myster-holy shit. My job was to figure out mysteries. Why didn't I realise this sooner?

The crowd of people all exchanged looks of confusion,fear,suspicion and much more terrible things. Even Tisha was here, She was just standing with the rest of us. Still, She was emotionless. Her eyes were dead.

Just like Mia. We were going to find out who had killed the girl. If I knew one thing it was that justice always came. Always. And with so many people I was sure that justice would be used to take out the killer.

"Ready? Let's go!" Wisp shouted on the monitor inside the elevator and suddenly it shot down into the depths of hatred. The trial, It was happening.

It was time for the judgement of Mia's killer! Justice would be dispensed! Murderers would be punished!

And most of all, Revenge for our friend. I couldn't help but tear up a bit after all this. I hadn't have so much confidence until I actually walked into A-Plus Academy. With all our abilities combined I was sure things would come out the right way.

The elevator stopped and the metal doors slid open to reveal a room. The Room Of Trials.

It was time for someone to be judged. Harshly.

 _Woah, So this chapter was a lot shorter than expected. I got all the evidence that Quele should know about, And so I decided no filler was needed! (Even though there was some filler). Oh well! I leave you with this!_


	4. Quick little Update!

Hello everyone, This is a quick update. I am going to slow down on this a little bit, I got other things to do like those crackfics and such and really, The internet has been addicting lately. No way in hell am I quitting this though. Sometimes I force myself to write this, even if I really don't want to and honestly it lowers my quality writing. So that's my decision. Anyways chapter 4 should be out soon. I have finished all it's writing I just gotta update it! Ciao~ 


	5. The Terror Of Trials

As I stepped into the room I felt the warm rush of air flow around me. It was clear we were deep underground as the walls looked like poorly painted rocks. To add to my theory there we no windows and of course the elevator went down, not up. That was just common knowledge though.

In the middle of the room were multiple pedestal like stands circling around a hole that looked to be deep enough to reach Earth's core. Looking down it made me feel like I was going to gag, The thought of falling down it was just...sickening.

Off to the side of the room there were two thrones, One gold and the other clear like a diamond's. That one was more blue if I were to detail it enough. They both seemed to have red cushioning with a small hole in the arms for drinks and snacks.

"Oooooh! Are those for us?~" Kacey stared at the two seats with starry eyes. She even looked like she was going to trip over herself as she slowly walked over to him in an embrace.

"No! Get her away from my beautiful throne!" Wisp slowly appeared from the diamond throne's seat and pointed at the blogger angrily. As a ghost I guess it made sense he was able to just form himself into the chair and of course exit it at his need.

"..." The sound of air swishing around filled my ears. It seemed to be coming from the normal Kingly throne.

I looked at the seat to see what exactly was making the annoying sound and with a puff of dark smoke a wild Reaps appeared. This time he looked a bit smaller than last time I saw him and more cute, Like Wisp. He even had his own scythe this time. Fortunately it wasn't bloody in anyway so at least it was nice knowing he probably wasn't here for blood.

At least I thought he wasn't. When Reaps appeared he dashed straight at Kacey with displeased and annoyed eyes. His scythe in front of him ready to slice right through the now shocked girl.

"Eeeeep!" Kacey cried out and began grasping for something near her to defend herself with. Unfortunately the only thing in the room she could even reach was those pedestals and those were clearly impossible to use as a weapon.

Just as the scythe seemed too close to Kacey's body there was a quick flash of light that erupted into golden smoke, which covered the meeting between the two. It felt as if an angel came from above to pull Kacey straight to heaven.

Everyone that wasn't involved in the incident looked in anticipation and worse, fear. We were moments away from possibly seeing another dead body turn up and god forbid that was something I did NOT want to see.

Then, The golden fog cleared up to reveal Reaps knocked over and a Kacey with her hand over her chest, breathing heavily as she leaned up against the now blackened pedestal.

In Between them was Ufio in a defensive position. Her arms were curled in such position to show she was ready to fight. Her fists were curled and she had a clearly angry look on her face.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Ufio threatened whilst exchanging looks at Wisp and Reaps before she turned around to face the damaged Kacey. The blogger now had a pretty big cut on her cheek that was slowly bleeding.

"You fine?" Ufio asked. She seemed fairly worried. I guess it was just because of her being The Ultimate Bodyguard. It actually made a lot more sense she defended someone now that I thought about it.

In a minute Jake ran over to the two with the same worried expression as most people in the room. Soon he was followed by a slowly walking Salena and a running Luvenia.

"Y-Yeah…" Kacey whispered to Ufio. Her whisper was luckily loud enough for everyone else to hear. It was fairly reassuring coming from her, the victim.

"This is just stupid! This g-game. If we weren't here this wouldn't fucking happen!" Jake pulled on his hair and released his sudden anger on the atmosphere around us.

"These damn stupid abnormal beings! Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" Jake started yelling louder than he really needed to. The whole room was starting to shake under his nonsensical words.

It took a second for someone to do something. The hero of the day this time was Silaz, Who, After careful consideration slowly made her way over to Jake and pulled him back before eventually slapping him. Jake just returned his thoughts with wide eyes and tears barely being noticeable.

There was a silence in the room for a little bit. It was pretty hard trying to figure out what to say now, After two fights nearly breaking out it was pretty obvious we needed a moment to calm down.

…

Reaps coughed and got back up before brushing himself and his dusted scythe off. He slowly hovered his way back to the throne he came out of before he started to talk.

Reaps took a seat and created an easily noticeable "squish" from the cushion. "Ahem...Now that that's done I want everyone to look at the pedestals. Your name's are drawn on each one. Find yours and we'll begin talking." The grimm creature sighed.

Everyone did as so, fumbling around looking for their very own pedestal. It even took me a good few minutes to actually find mine. There were just so many people, pushing and running around like crazed ducks. Ufio was one of the more noticeable pushers too.

Once everyone was standing at their respective spots the silent ghost began talking with satisfaction in his voice, "Now, For the Trial here are the rules: Everyone will present their arguments and evidence towards who they think the killer of this time, Mia Shimanuki is!" Wisp finished with an exhausted breath of air.

Reaps followed up after exchanging nods with the ghost, "Once everyone has their idea of the killer you will begin voting. If you vote the incorrect murderer everyone but the killer will be, well, killed and the creepy crimist will go free, otherwise the killer will be "punished" and everyone else will be able to continue their deadly lives."

Dwain snickered after Reaps detailed the killer as a creepy crimist. I took a moment to actually think about what Dwain was thinking when he said that. Fortunately he pointed it out for me, "Heh...Creepy Crimist? That sounds just like you two creatures!" Dwain chuckled a bit as he looked at the two dead creatures.

The two of them didn't respond. They just looked as if nothing ever happened and completely disregarded Dwain's words of antagonizing.

Then, Tisha spoke up for the first time in forever. Her words weren't very jolly either as she spoke with a once again, emotionless voice.

"What's this bloody picture of Mia doing here on her pedestal though?" Tisha began to point to the stall next to her, Which read "Mia Shimanuki" On her cutted part of the pedestal. The picture itself looked like a normal smile of Shimanuki's but her face was all bloody and distorted with her eyes bleeding and a smashed hole into her head. It looked just like Mia when we found her...dead.

The memory still hurt me. Her cold, lifeless, dead eyes right before me and the other discoverers. All the screams of terror and the suspicion. It was going to come to an end.

"Well, I thought that just because Mia is dead doesn't mean she shouldn't be with us! So there she is!" Wisp cooed gleefully. He was clearly enjoying our pain and sorrow.

Almost immediately after he finished his first few words he began with another set of, more bossy lines, "Now! Go get started with this class trial! Go!"

Trial 1: The Two Smashed Girls and Her Panicked Killer

"Right. We are going to begin with what we believe the murder weapon is. Okay? Okay." Salena gave us all a look of confidence to hopefully spread the feeling. It was actually kind of working. I felt a bit more warm and overall more confident.

"Ugh, You idiot. It was _clearly_ the broken glass! I mean come on!" Zole angrily rolled her eyes. I'd actually never seen what an angry eye roll looked like until now. It was definitely not pleasing in any way either.

"No? Did you even read the file we got from Wisp? Mia clearly died to a blow to the head. A glass wouldn't be able to pull that off." Luvenia calmly looked at Zole with her point. She even raised an eyebrow to add effectiveness towards her dumbfounding of Zole's idea.

"S-Still! The killer could of easily just smashed the glass on her head! Simple." Zole crossed her arms and rose her nose in the air. She seemed very confident with her point...But something was definitely wrong with what she said.

"Actually...There was no blood on the glass so…" Jake merely pointed out. He shook with each word he said. Poor guy didn't even want to be here. No one really did. In the end though after he said his words I felt a feeling of ease run through my head.

"S-Shut up!" Zole backed down but still continued to rant about the subject.

Next up to talk was Kacey. "Wait, Couldn't the killer of just thrown away the bloody glass? It would be convenient to do so…~"

Dwain shook his head and shrugged, "No, If the killer wanted to dispose of the bloody glass they'd just get rid of _all_ the glass, Not just one piece. Plus there was no evidence to point out glass being thrown away unless someone had an idea…" Dwain looked around towards everyone. I sure as hell didn't have any evidence pointing towards thrown away evidence. It seemed like it was mutual to everyone else too. No one spoke up.

"I rest my case." Dwain said before backing up with a deep breath.

"Then what was it? Wait no...It was the wrench right? yeah...The bloody wrench right outside the crime scene right?" Rocco seemed unsure of his words. Though, It was very likely

Valiski nodded violently then began to speak. "Yup Yup! That seems exactly like it!" She hopped two times for each "Yup!". I didn't even know she was this energetic. I mean, Immediately after she spoke she started to sweat but…

"If that's the case...Then how could someone of even gotten a wrench?...Wait...No! Don't tell me…" Morton turned his head to look at Len. Soon after him everyone followed to look at the boy who was now sweating.

"Huh? Me? Nah, I got all my wrenches still. We can leave if you wan-" Len tried to defend himself but Wisp cut him off to speak for himself.

"Nope! No leaving the trial!" Wisp smiled eagerly and once we liked his smile he turned it off into a nasty scowl.

Most people began whispering and gossiping to themselves about the newfound possibilities. Though no one seemed happy with it and mostly people were just unsure in all ways really. I really didn't want to believe it...

"I mean, Being the ultimate architect would give him access…"

"Wouldn't that make him a killer?"

"Len wouldn't do that."

People continued to whisper more and more until someone finally spoke up with happiness, "Actually! I believe there was plenty of wrenches inside the smaller library place!" Morton raised his finger and pointed out his idea. I was pretty sure he was right though. I never personally went there but the place was basically a half library half storage and it would make sense for wrenches to be in there.

Len let out a relieved sigh now that there was something that pointed him to not be the killer.

"Fine then. Was there any wrenches missing during the investigation though?" Salena shot a dirty look back at Morton. The Director backed up in surprise before he slowly lowered his finger.

"N-No…"

"Then we can't confirm Len is completely clear."

Len snapped in a disappointed way.

"Alright then how about we actually talk about the glass then? Why was it broken and such? Why was it broken and such?" Derick rubbed his chin. For some odd reason he also said his last sentence twice. It must of been some type of tick or else it was a glitch it the matrix. I doubted the latter however.

"Well obviously Kacey broke it! I mean...She was in the crime scene where the glass was…! Yeah!" Rocco brightly smiled and put his hands on his hips. He seemed rather pleased with his idea.

"N-" Kacey began to speak in her defense but Luvenia spoke over her with her own defense, "Nope. If it was Kacey breaking it then the glass would of fallen outside,Not inside."

"That's just physics." Zole smiled then decided not to say anything.

Kacey then tried to begin speaking again but this time Merlin cut her off. At this point Kacey raised her fist into a ball and started to scream with her mouth shut.

"Not necessarily. For one, We don't know when Kacey was taken to the place so she could of done it from the outside, Second of all if she did break it from the inside she could've easily just pulled the glass back."

"Mhm, You're both right actually. However Kacey, When were you kidnapped again?" I both reassured the two and asked Kacey about the evidence. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone. I actually felt kind of accomplished.

Kacey let out a deep sigh of relief. It was probably because she's been trying to talk for a while now. "Right. I was captured around 2:00 AM. Mia broke into my house through the door and before I knew it I was passed out until around 7:00."

"Damn. So it's basically confirmed Kacey did not break that glass? Merlin looked back at me. I almost felt sorry for proving him wrong. However he didn't seem defeated in the slightest when I did so. To respond I simply nodded back.

Silaz then began making a question mark and an exclamation mark with her arms. After she noticed everyone had attention of her actions she began clasping her teeth and shaking before creating another question mark with her arms.

"I think she is meaning that she wonders if the broken door or the glass was the "CRASH" she heard late at night." Kacey translated what Silaz was trying to say. I didn't know she knew how to speak Mime, Now that I thought about it she did do that to me when I first met her. "Am I right, Silaz?" Kacey looked back over at the girl who then returned with a happy nod.

"I personally remember hearing the crash at around 3:30 AM...It woke me straight up from my dream of broken doorknobs!" Ufio awkwardly cooed. When no one spoke after her she looked around to see the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"TMI." Morton cringed.

Ufio looked down. She seemed oddly sad. Getting shut down from a weird fetish ay? I personally couldn't relate but it didn't sound good…

"So like Ufio said...before her "problem" I too heard it at 3:30. Since the door was broken down at 1:00 then I think it's safe to assume that the glass broke at 3:30. That just means...Someone or something was awake at that time and broke it." I tried to bring the trial along. So far we didn't really have much evidence pointing to a possible killer.

"Ooh glass tell me your secret secrets!" Jake began to sing. His cries for help didn't seem to actually help like he probably wanted. Right now we needed to figure out who broke that window and why.

"And we know it wasn't Mia herself because 1. She had no reason to and 2. Breaking it inside has been basically confirmed impossible." Merlin looked up.

"Dammit! There's no clue what could've happened!" Tisha whined. This was the first time her words had any emotion behind them, Even now her speaking was still filled with no emotion but if you squinted you could hear her despair.

I thought for a few moments. Was there anything? _ANYTHING?_ That pointed to a killer? No...I couldn't think of anything and no one else was showing any signs of speaking. It seemed like we were right into a dead end and right now that was unacceptable.

"Actually! Dwain and I went outside together at around 2:45!" Valiksi hopped up.

"Gurk!"

A few of us took gasps. I couldn't tell if Valiski was lying or just acting stupid. She literally just confirmed herself as a possible murder suspect and didn't seem to even care.

"V-Valiski you have no proof of that!" Dwain grinded his teeth as he starting taking a step back. He looked like a scared and disgusted young man. Even worse he looked very mad too. I suddenly got a sense of Deja Vu too, He had almost the same stance as Ufio's when she was protecting Kacey but with his arms down.

"No way...Is this true?" Morton looked across straight at Valiski. The girl seemed like she had some plan. Who knew what a girl like her could of had. Not much was actually known about her besides her Ultimate Hypnotist ability. She was said to work in the occult and was able to actually summon demons straight from Hell without trying. On top of all that she was creepy, One of the most scary beings to exist.

"Yeh. My proof is in….this book!" Valiski pulled out a smaller looking blue book that if you squinted it carefully read "BlooDancers" On it's cover in drawn blood. Thats when my brain started working for the first time in this whole trial and just now it wasn't that useful. All I remembered was that he was reading that book.

"Wait...Wasn't Dwain reading that book? I swear I saw him doing so earlier..." I sputtered. A few others looked at me with questioning looks. Meanwhile Dwain was still taken back by all this, Though he was finally starting to regain his composure that he loved oh so much.

"H-How did you find something that I, The Best Secret Reader was reading? That's impossible!" Dwain began to shift his look from worried to angry. "There's no way I will accept to that being mine." He then turned around and wrapped his arms into a cross. I knew he was just denying it. I clearly saw him read it not too long ago."

"Yeah, Yeah but umm actually how does this prove Dwain was awake late at night?" Rocco turned to face Valiski again. Now that I thought about it a book doesn't prove anything unless it was actually like relevant to how a murder was planned out. By the looks of it too that wasn't it.

"Well, Listen up-" Valiski began to explain the story behind it but Dwain interrupted with a sharp, "No!". However the hypnotist didn't care to listen and started to explain again, "I was investigating the Library early in the morning and I found this book on the couch with an empty section of books on the shelf, Which means he pulled it out and books fell out."

For a second Dwain seemed defeated. He actually looked like he was giving up or backing down but before he could say his prayers Merlin broke through for him, "Actually that doesn't prove it. That book could've just been there long before Dwain went to sleep."

"Exactly! See, Merlin knows whats up." Dwain weakly smiled. His name definitely wasn't cleared at all though, Even if this proved that Valiski's proof wasn't necessarily sufficient there could easily be other clues.

"Nope." Salena popped up. She then smirked with an oh so devious smile. "Actually, I was reading on that couch until around like, what? 11:00 and I never saw a hint of Dwain. So that means after around that time he could of been awake." Salena finished with a satisfied smile.

"Dammit. Well-I was uh...I was there at 11:15 for just a few minutes! That's all!" Dwain muttered again. Each word he said was just a sign of him being desperate. He knew he was cornered in him being awake but for some odd reason he didn't give up.

"Just shut up already Dwain! You know you have been discovered! But damn Valiski where did you find that evidence? Your skills...I need them!" Zole grabbed her podium and changed her emotions mid sentence. First she scolded Dwain with a harsh voice then switched to a more, jealous tone.

"Ehehe, Thanks."

Dwain then took a second to look down. His eyes were shoved under his short, blonde hair. All we did was wait for him to say something. Looking down with your teeth gnashed was a clear sign he was about to break do-"OK DAMN THEN! IF WE'RE JUST GOING TO GO AROUND, Ya know! Spouting out secrets then how about I point out the fucking fact you were awake too Valiski!"

The same thing happened when Dwain was discovered as a possible murder suspect. Most of us gasped and stared in disbelief. However unlike Dwain, Valiski didn't seem shocked in the slightest.

"Prove it." She snickered.

"Really? Ok...Well…" Dwain sounded very confident at first but then his face slowly died down into a weak position. He began staring at the floor again, his eyes racing for thought. The worst happened for him. He couldn't say anything.

Valiski looked for a little longer before she began to laugh, "Kehehehe! That's what I thought!"

Meanwhile all of us were desperately trying to figure out something dumb the two hosts of this whole thing were having themselves a great time. "Wow! Reaps did you know people were so stupid like this?" Wisp made a clever joke about our stupidity.

"And to think they went to A-Plus Academy! I can't believe it really."

Jake shifted his look from Valiski to accusingly look dead into the two gossipers, "How about you two shut up!?

"Ahhh! Reeaaaappps he's being scary!"

Reaps started to lift up his scythe menacingly. "Do you want me to cut right through your words?"

Then, Ufio joined the mix of talkers. This time her voice sounded like one that came from a fed up parent. It was obvious she wasn't happy right now, Quite frankly there wasn't a reason to be that way either.

"I swear to god, If one more person is attacked there WILL be problems."

Len tried to brush off the sweat from his forehead before speaking, "H-How about w-we don't upset the gorilla?"

Uifo immediately heard what Len joked about. One thing about her was that she could be angered easily if she wasn't drunk and right now, She wasn't drunk. At least Salena wouldn't let her get drunk for this. Apparently it was too important of a moment for stupidity.

"What did you just say? Architect?"

"AHHH! Uhhh….Nothing! Yup…" Len tried to smile innocently but it very clearly wasn't working.

"Enough." Salena didn't need to raise her voice or emphasis any syllables. All that was needed was a hand raised with the word itself and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Now that we've figured out that both Valiksi and Dwain have been supposedly awake, Can we assume one of them broke the window?"

I took what she said into careful consideration. Indeed they were both apparently awake and if I heard the crash at around 3:30 then it seemed like either would be a very plausible choice. The real question was who, and why.

After we all got a good while to think, which I had to admit was getting awkward someone began to speak, or at least make movements with their body. It was no other than Silaz's actions that made ruffling noises in the quiet room.

The girl was childishly trying to make punches in the air. Her skill in punching was actually kind of cool, despite her only just messing around but I could tell they were something with a bit more behind them. I always used to watch boxing matches and wrestling matches on TV as a younger one, didn't know why.

Silaz did a few more motions. This time she had two fits punching together and one of them doing an uppercut. From what I was seeing it looked like what would be described as a kid playing with action figures.

Rocco unfolded his hands to speak, "Oh she's probably asking if there was a struggle, or either Valiski or Dwain saw Mia last night and went into a fight with her." He then rubbed his chin again to consider it, "Yeah, That would explain the broken window!"

"Pfft, Personally I doubt that - If uhhh...The uhh, Dwain or Valiski - If they fought Mia and lost they would of passed out or something right? Did anyone see them just lying anywhere?" Zole rolled her eyes with a simple snicker before looking at the rest of us.

"Aha! I got it. Why were you two out anyways last night?" Luvenia stood up and said something for the first time in a while. If you looked at her during this trial she wasn't doing much. No gasping, Just looking down with her face shrouded under her brown hair. One thing for sure though was that she was not happy.

"Dwain was probably out reading, Valiski probably went with him." I proposed. If you thought about it, Valiski was seen by Dwain and she saw Dwain herself. That really only meant they were both together for some time.

"Right. Except we didn't go together for the whole thing, One time we split up on the way to Library." Dwain spoke calmly. He, for some odd reason again was more relieved than anything else.

"Ah, But why?" Luvenia cheerfully asked. Her eyes looked just like the sun in her questioning. I didn't know why she was so eager to figure it out.

"Well, I split off to go use the Bodacious Bathroom!" Valiski cackled and put her hands on her hips proudly.

"No! You went to break that window. I went reading." Dwain rebuttled, "Unless you can prove it!" The butler then took a moment to himself to laugh. "No way you did that, Because...I'm right! Always right!"

Valiski seemed empty. Did she not have proof to back herself up? This would not be a good time for no proof. Neither of these fools had an alibi - but at the same time they did.

"Actually, I have something to save Valiski's sorry ass. Here's a bathroom log for the girl's restroom." Merlin spoke up confidently. Everyone's eyes shifted towards him to see what he was holding...3:26 - Valiski: IN - 3:31 - Valiski: OUT.

"So that would mean...DWAIN!" Len pointed accusingly at the now angered man.

"Fine. You got me, I broke the window, So what?"

"That makes you a murder suspe-" Zole began with a cautious approach. Something was definitely off.

Merlin was the one to cut Zole off with an abrupt yawn louder than normal. He was slumped over, near passing out. "You idiots took so long thinking about that glass but for what reason? We all saw Mia alive on the video in the morning.

"O-oh…" Jake muttered.

The realization hit me like a bus. Did we actually spend almost an hour on arguing about something that didn't even bring us close to a damn suspect. It was kind of funny really. A waste of time. Not only was it funny though, It was angering and felt just utterly terrible. At least we found out the secret of the glass though…

"Uhhh this is probably a bad question but...what was I drugged by?" Kacey asked. We actually never took the time to consider it, I had my ideas but-

"Probably that damp cloth we found inside the bunker. It was kind of yellow, Like a drug. Don't think about it too much, I'm sure you're fine." Merlin clearly lied. Yeah Kacey was probably fine but Merlin lied about caring.

There was another, shorter silence this time. We were all taken in by the sudden realization was Merin seemed happy with telling everyone about. While eveyrone was shaking in their boots he just watched us, trying not to fall asleep.

"Ok yeah but where exactly was Len during investigation and the morning. From what I recall I never saw him. He was never here until we went down to this damned place." Zole discovered with a protest. Naturally I took a moment to think about it. I had no clue at all actually.

However, The hacker by the name of Merlin spoke up again, this time he looked over at where Derick was standing. "Derick, When you left my house did you lock my door?"

Derick took a moment to rub his pockets as if looking for a key. "Actually….No. Why?"

"Wait! You two were together at some point? What is the meaning of this?" Luvenia bickered. We may of just found ourselves a lot new evidence and more possibilities.

"If you want to know, Derick and I were up last night for a mini party. He left around...5:15 was it?" Merlin began explaining before shifting over to Derick, Who wasn't paying much attention.

"You actually partied? Shame on you for getting drunk and such!" Luvenia began to raise her voice but noticed Ufio rolling her eyes, which kind of just shut her off.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I left at around 5:15!" Derick gave us a thumbs up as if he was happy or proud...of what? I couldn't tell.

"Yeah but exactly how does this correlate to anything?" Luvenia asked, More to Merlin than the other. Asking Derick a question was like telling a rock to move out of your way. It just wouldn't listen.

...

Merlin yawned and merely said, "Because Len was in my house, Just getting out of a shower."

"WHAT" Came from the mouths of many. Including Len himself. I-I was sure there was perfectly normal reasoning for all this.

"Why haven't you told us earlier?" Tisha whispered just loudly enough for Merlin, and really Merlin alone to hear.

"Well, You were all so busy bickering and fighting I decid-"

"We were not! Merlin!" Ufio nudged him. It was more playful than anything meaningful really. God knew what a mad Ufio looked like.

"Anyways, I'd also like to point out there was a small path of blood leading from my door to my shower. I have samples if you'd like. Oh, I also have the towel. It's over." Merlin smiled. "It's ALL OVER!" He smiled even brighter again before laughing.

"N-No! That doesn't prove it! Just because there is blood on the floor doesn't mean I brought it in. If anything, You did." Len rebuttled. He was right, If Merlin went around and just killed Mia he could of went to his house and the blood from Mia could of just dripped on the floor in which Merlin would use it against Len.

"Wait, But didn't he also have a damp towel?" Dwain figured. The evidence seemed to really pin anyone down, but no one in particular.

"Let me have it, Merlin." Jake commanded. He did it in such a way that wasn't bossy though. As in, like a "hey yo can i just borrow this thanks." It was kind of sweet. Merlin had no choice to hand it over, so he did.

Jake responded by giving it a rub, "Yup. It's still wet."

"Uh...Didn't Len just use that?" Kacey pointed out, Which made Jake yell before throwing the towel away. "DAMMIT! GERMS GERMS GERMS!"

"Hey, Germs are actually not all that bad ok!" Morton laughed a little bit at his own joke. Hated to break it to him, but germs weren't actually good.

"Bad Morton! Germs are bad!" Luvenia scolded.

"No! I did not use that damn towel! Merlin did and you can't prove otherwise." Len began to lose his cool, Yelling was not a normal thing, for him, maybe a little bit but in this situation is was a bit too far.

"Actually I can, Len. Unlike you, Merlin has a solid alibi, during investigation for Mia's death he was with me and Kacey most of the time. Even Wisp can actually defend that. There was no blood on him for sure." I said matter-of-factly. It felt good proving someone wrong. Oh so good.

"Yup! I was there! The wizard, Merlin had no blood on him!" Wisp said gleefully. That's all he needed to actually say for everyone to get on edge.

"Don't call me that." Merlin looked at the ghost with a face that read: pissed off.

There were a few looks between Me,Merlin and Len. All three of us had an equally determined look on our face to prove the other wrong. I knew Len wasn't the killer - He just wasn't."

"Actually...If Len did kill Mia and ran off, Wouldn't Derick see that? He found Mia nearly right after she died and he was already in the area between the houses and the bunker so…" Kacey begin to defend the poor boy. Thank god she was right. I didn't want Len to be it. He wasn't and I knew that...Until I realised.

The bloody bush. He could of just hid in there and crouch his way to the house. However if I revealed that...That could mean-It could mean….

I didn't know what to do. While eveyrone was desperately arguing over Len's defense I had very important evidence that I could use at any time. I just didn't want to.

I tried so hard to stop myself from doing so, But when I got here, in this underground place I said one thing: I would be on the side of justice. No matter what I was going to avenge Mia and defeat the killer. And with this piece of evidence alone I could do so...I didn't know what to choose, Friends Or Justice?

 _Just like Mia. We were going to find out who had killed the girl. If I knew one thing it was that justice always came. Always. And with so many people I was sure that justice would be used to take out the killer._

" _Ready? Let's go!" Wisp shouted on the monitor inside the elevator and suddenly it shot down into the depths of hatred. The trial, It was happening._

 _It was time for the judgement of Mia's killer! Justice would be dispensed! Murderers would be punished!_

 _And most of all, Revenge for our friend. I couldn't help but tear up a bit after all this. I hadn't have so much confidence until I actually walked into A-Plus Academy. With all our abilities combined I was sure things would come out the right way._

Then, I did it. I spoke my heart out for the sake of Justice. "The bloody bush connecting the bunker and the housing section. That would be where he'd hide."

With that almost everybody's heart sank, including mine. I couldn't handle this shit anymore at all. It was just all too much for me, A weak girl with nothing good in life but being an analyst, Even that I wasn't that good at. Now here I was exposing murder. What a change in my life, One that I disliked.

"No…" Len began to back up, With his hands in a defensive, "I didn't do it!" position. No matter what he protested the evidence was excruciating. The answer was there, right in front of me. "NO!NO!NO!NO!...YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, OR MY LIFE!"

Len began grasping for desperate, And I mean VERY desperate excuses. All he said was "NO!" or "I DIDN'T DO IT." I had to finish this off.

"Sorry...But can you explain the trial again? I kind of forgot hehe…" Zole blushed a little bit, At a time like this at least someone was doing something lighthearted.

"Yes, please!" Kacey joined in. I guessed she wanted me to summarize the events of all this again. I was going to have to prove the murder of Mia, Who it went to and why.

"NOOOOO! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE DON'T FUCKING DO IT!" Len began thrashing out with tears flying everywhere. I had no choice but to begin explaining everything…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _This all began when Mia, Who was normally a cheerful girl snapped to insanity and decided to at around 2:00, When she barged into Kacey's house, breaking down the door and drugging Kacey using a cloth of some brought her into the bunker, Where she locked the doors and waited for daytime._

 _A little bit before the kidnapping both Valiski and Dwain went out to read, Where they did for a good while before Valiksi split off to use the restroom while Dwain split off to find the bunker, and probably saw both Mia and Kacey but didn't say anything but smashed the window, causing the crash lots of us heard last night at around 3:30 and went back to reading._

 _During the night Derick and Merlin had themselves a little bit of a party in Merlin's house, Where they kept tabs on each other for the night until at around 5:15, When Derick left. Derick also forgot to lock the door before running off to presumably his house._

 _When everyone was awake Mia came on the big screen over the bunker to announce that she'd kill Kacey if no one commited a murder in under five hours. After her announcement Luvenia had everyone split off to look for the two, We all did so. However, someone never showed up as they were grabbing a wrench from their toolkit - at least we think so. Then, They went over, without the investigating Derick knowing and went to the bunker's door, Where it probably just was opened by Mia herself, Then the killer smashed her head in with a wrench and ran off without the wrench._

 _Panicked, the killer hid behind some bushes and crawled their way to the houses, Merlin's was the nearest so he naturally picked that one and luckily it was unlocked so he was able to get in as everyone was already investigating a while ago. There, they left blood trails then took a shower to wipe the blood off. When he got out and grabbed his towel, Merlin found them in the act and went on to investigate._

"THAT PERSON COULD ONLY BE YOU! LEN PALIO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nobody had anything to say. The room? Dead silence. My emotion? Dead inside. The only thing stopping me from exploding was the sounds of yelling, from Len.

"Well if you're all ready to vote then pres-" Reaps began to speak as if nothing has happened but Len desperately cut him off.

"NO! NO WAIT- WAITTTT! DON'T - NOT YET! PLEASE!"

"Everyone, press the picture of who you want to vote."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I voted. There was only one person it could be. Len.

 **TRIAL: END - VOTED: LEN PALIO**

…

"HAHAH! YOU GUYS GOT IT WRONG!" Len began laughing unstably. "Hohoho! You guys are so dumb!" All he could do was laugh his way to tears.

"All...wrong…"

The rest of us took the time to think about our situation. Sadness came to mind the most. At first I was all confident and excited to distinguish a killer and get them punished, whatever that meant. Now, My feelings have drastically changed. I never wanted any of this…

Meanwhile Len continued to himself, yelling and laughing with the occasional tear plopping on the floor. If I were to listen to this for much longer I'd actually go insane.

Jake began to ruffle his hair and spouted out nonsense. "Th-T-This! This whole game! THIS DAMN GAME!"

Silaz slowly walked over to the animator and patted his back quietly. Jake barely made out a smile, And if you even did see it as one it was the weakest smile you'd ever see.

Even Silaz was beginning to tear up. Her makeup was noticeable running but there were definitely bigger problems at hand. The crying was followed by Tisha, Then Zole,Luvenia and even me, I tried my hardest to make it my sworn duty to not feel sad and here I was, failing in under two hours.

"...Why did you do it? Kacey questioned. She also didn't seem very happy with her speaking because each word came out shaky. If it was a bit more smooth it still wouldn't of sounded happy because even the tone was set down a few notches.

"Why? Why? I had to get out of here!"

"...Or is it because of _grief?"_ Wisp smirked.

 _Learn everything about Len. Is he talented? No. Liked? No. Cared for? No. Safe? No. A completely liar with no life? Yes. Len wasn't who you thought he was. He was, Much, MUCH worse._


End file.
